


i need to know your love

by hanielaa



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately au, Oneshot, Writing Prompt, pillow fort au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanielaa/pseuds/hanielaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, all she wanted to do today was just stay here in this moment where she could pretend Lexa might come around, and wrap her arms around her waist. Like this cold apartment was theirs,  like she could kiss Lexa on a whim if she liked, instead of fighting that impulse. To pretend, if only a moment, that Lexa was hers.</p><p>Or the pillow fort au<br/>Writing prompt: "I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need to know your love

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to “I Watch You Sleep” by Shirley Horn, as a nice accompaniment. :)

The sound of rain came to her as she opened her eyes. Immediately, she knew that she wouldn't be accomplishing anything that day.  
It was that kind of rainy day, contemplative and wistful, full of hope for the future and dreams of the past. She knew it was cliche, but all she wanted to do was snuggle beneath the covers. She turned her head slightly and saw Lexa sleeping peacefully. Lexa looked her age in her sleep. Without the lines of concentration and will, she looked to Clarke, finally at rest. If there was anything she wished for, it was the best for Lexa, she was always so strong. She appeared to others as though she were heartless, but Clarke knew the truth. She knew Lexa felt deeply, about so many things, she just hid it so well. Slowly Lexa opened her eyes to turn towards Clarke.  
“Good Morning Clarke,” she said softly, she was beautiful.

“Hey,” Clarke replied, “Lets make some hot chocolate, it’s Sunday,” Silently she swung her feet around the side of the bed, feeling the cold of the hardwood floor, raising her feet up before hesitantly setting them down, and walking to the kitchen. A hand on the mugs, she could hear Lexa’s feet pitter-patter on the floor, approaching. God, all she wanted to do today was just stay here in this moment where she could pretend Lexa might come around, and wrap her arms around her waist. Like this cold apartment was theirs, like she could kiss Lexa on a whim if she liked, instead of fighting that impulse. To pretend, if only a moment, that Lexa was hers. “What do you think of making a pillow fort?” she asked quietly.

“Isn't that rather childish?” Lexa responded.

“Maybe,” Clarke said as she heated milk in the mugs, “Does it matter?”

“No Clarke, it doesn't,” she said, her lips quirking into a soft smile.

“Good, I got the coco and pillows, you get the chairs and the blankets,” Clarke said, happiness felt like it would bubble out of her whenever she saw that smile. They moved around Clarke’s apartment swiftly, both sliding past the other easily, in sync, gathering supplies like it were an important mission, not a simple pillow fort. Hands grabbed at anything plush, blankets slung over arms, and smiles played at lips. They piled everything up by the couch, as they approached the hoard of soft things. Approaching the plans for construction as if it were strategies for battle. Both complementing each other, something like a team, Clarke thought. “I think we just arrange the stools in front of the sofa,”

“Two or all four?” Lexa questioned, “We could put two in front, and then put two to the side, make it wider,” she stated.

“Yeah, that sounds about right, then just pin the blankets with clothespins?”

“Exactly,” Lexa responded. Slowly, still clad in pajamas, they moved chairs, draped blankets, and opened and closed pins. It was done, wordlessly they grabbed pillows, extra blankets, and their hot cocoa, which had finally cooled down a bit, no longer steaming. Clarke rested her head on a sky blue pillow, as Lexa did the same, they faced each other. Doing nothing but listen to the other breathe. It was moments like this that chipped at Clarke’s heart, Lexa was giving into sleep, but she was smiling sweetly. All Clarke wanted to know was if it was her in Lexa’s dream, was she the cause of her joy? Truly, that’s all she wanted to be right now. These small moments where it was just them, the ones where Lexa looked at her like she was the infinite sky, and where Clarke knew she looked at Lexa like she were more beautiful than the moon (she was). These were the memories Clarke could live in forever. She wondered what it would be like to have Lexa love her, what it would feel like to know Lexa’s love belonged to her. Caught in her own private, domestic fantasy, she leaned over, kissing Lexa’s forehead, pressing a kiss to her temple, and then a soft press of lips to Lexa’s. 

But then she was startled out of her daydream by the sharp intake of breathe, oh no. What if she was wrong, what if it wasn't like that. What if she had gotten her hopes up, how would they stay friends? Did Lexa not want her?

"I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately," she babbled.

“Clarke?” Lexa breathed.

“Yes,” she whispered, paralyzed.

“I,” Lexa stuttered out, “you-you’re,” she started again, “you are everything”

Clarke’s breath caught in her throat, “Lexa, I,” she tried, “I love, no, I need you,”  
Lexa’s soft smile turned into a beautiful grin, one that outshined the sun and the stars all together, as she pulled Clarke close.

So, Clarke’s special moments became theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this.  
> Sorry it's so short, and the grammatically incorrect title, it's stylistic I guess.  
> you can find me at spacecraftcat.tumblr.com


End file.
